Reduce to simplest form. $\dfrac{5}{3}+\left(-\dfrac{7}6\right)=$
Explanation: $={\dfrac{5 \cdot 2}{3\cdot2}} - {\dfrac{7}{6}}$ $={\dfrac{10}{6}}-{\dfrac{7}{6}}$ $=\dfrac{3}{6}$ $=\dfrac{1}{2}$